Friends or Allies?
by Tswizzle.BMA.13
Summary: I was told to write one of my favorite pairings, Katniss and Finnick, on my admin page, Madge Odair, and I enjoyed writing this, so check it out and R


"Katniss. I'll take watch. You took watched last time. It's only fair."

"I am probably not getting any sleep anyways. Hearing Prim's voice today has just freaked me out too much."

"I know and Annie's freaked me out as well... But you know that if you don't sleep it will just make whatever we have tomorrow that much worst."

"I know. But Finnick. That voice will just haunt me tonight. I won't go to sleep. It will just be too much."

"Katniss. Come here." I embrace him in a hug. "I know how this is stressful to you but just believe me when I say that sleeping helps."

"You get some sleep then Finnick. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

"I insist that you get some sleep. Otherwise your staying up will be pointless because I'm not sleeping until after you get some shuteye."

"Fine. We'll both stay awake then." I fold my arms and sit leaning against a tree.  
Yes I was tired but I wasn't going to have Finnick keep watch. If I was to be completely honest with myself I didn't completely trust him yet. But why should I? I mean we are both trying to fight our way back to civilization. If it means one more kill, then all well. There is no friendship in the arena. Just allies.

"Ok. So… what do you want to do?"

"Get out of the arena." I laugh.

He snickers and acts like he knows something I don't.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh. Nothing I was just thinking of how we first met. Man I wish we had some sugar cubes now. Don't you?" He asks.

"Trust me. I do. However, I would prefer some actual food like bread and maybe some meat. I am starved."

"Ya. I guess. Hey I'll be right back. Ok?"

"Where ya going?" I ask.

"Don't worry about me. I am a big boy. I think I'll be able to take care of myself. But if I run into trouble I'll won't say anything and if I am ok. I won't say anything. And if you hear a cannon and I'm not back in less than twenty minutes. Wake the others and go to the cornucopia. Ok Katniss? You hear me? Do not come for me. It will be useless and you'll just put the others in danger."

"Be safe and sound ok Finnick. I can't bare your non existing." I choke out. Then a little whit parachute floats in the sky. "Finnick look."

"Let me see." He grabs it from the tree and opens it. "Hey look."

"What is it?" I look at it and notice it is almost like bread but has what I believe is sugar on it.

"They call it a donut in the Capitol. They are delicious. They are what would be the creation if Peeta and I were in the kitchen for a few hours."  
I laugh and take one from the basket. I take a small bite and its sweet but I don't like it. It's too sweet. I give the rest to Finnick.

"What you don't like them?"

"Nah. Sorry."

"It's fine."

BOOM! A cannon. Another tribute. Another person closer to our alliance breaking apart.

"Finnick." I say sitting down.

"Ya?" He says sitting next to me.

"I don't know what to do."

"About what?" He asks inquired.

I check to make sure everyone is asleep and whisper, "Peeta. I don't really love him. I-I don't love anyone really. The closest I have to love is Prim. However, he has loved me for years and-and he saved my life so I owe him. But I don't want my payment back to him be my live of which I don't have for him." I take a small step back and look I to his eyes.

"Katniss. It's tough decision. It sucks. I know. But it's up to you. But before you make your decision I want you to know all the cards that are on the table. Ok?"  
He starts leaning away from my ear which he was whispering in. He slowly but surely starts bring his head closer and closer to mine. His lips are inches from mine. I am completely frozen and am unable to move. The only boys I had ever kissed were Peeta and Gale, and Gale didn't count in my opinion.  
But sure enough our lips are smashing. His everything fills me. I never knew I loved Finnick until now. Wait did I say love? I don't even care. I love him.

After about a minute we breath and as he is about to say sorry I throw him on the ground and start attacking his lips again. Besides the Capitol was probably eating this up. The most desirable girl and boy victors hooking up during the quarter quell. We finish breathless.

"Hey Finnick. I decided you can take first watch." I say as I lay my head on his lap and fall asleep. Wake me up in a few hours.

That night I had no nightmares. None of Rue, Prim, Peeta, or even my dad.


End file.
